In The Name Of Love
by spikebuffyfan
Summary: Buffy and Spike are getting married but someone has come to ruin it all.please r/r.*Complete sequel coming soon *
1. On His Knee Ch1

In The Name Of Love  
By: spikebuffyfan  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the title.   
Chapter 1  
On His Knee  
Everyone was sitting in Buffy's living room. It was the morning after her 21st birthday party. Xander, Dawn, and Clem were watching cartoons and Buffy and Spike were talking and playing cards behind the couch.  
"Come on, luv. Please tell them." Spike said.   
"Why should I?"Buffy asked while shuffling the cards.  
"Because I have a surprise for you." he said.   
"Will I like this surprise?" she asked him curiously.   
"Yeah." "Ok. I tell them."she said getting up.  
  
"Hey guys I have something to tell you." Buffy said as all of them sat around waiting to hear what she had to say.  
"Ok Buff. What's up?" Xander asked.  
"I'm dating Spike."she said sheepishly.   
"WHAT!?!"Xander yelled.   
"Easy honey. Congratulations." Anya said.  
"Wow I'd never thought I'd hear that."Willow said.  
"WOW! I can't believe this. You two are actually together. WOW!"Dawn screeched as she went to hug both of them.  
"Well at least one of them is actually happy for us."Spike whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
Now everyone was sitting in Buffy's living room talking.  
"Buffy can I see you in the kitchen for a second."Spike whispered. "Remember when I told you I had a surprise for you."he said.  
"Yeah what is it?"she asked. He bent down on his knee and took a little jewelry box and opened it.  
"Buffy Summers will you marry me?"Spike asked while Buffy started crying.  
"Yes I'll marry you."she said through tears. He slipped the 24 carat gold ring on her finger and then all of a sudden they heard a scream.   
"What's wrong Dawn?"Xander asked.   
"I can't believe you two are getting married."Dawn squealed as she hugged them both.  
"Yeah. How did you find out? We haven't told you guys yet."Buffy said.  
"I was coming to get some cereal for breakfast and I heard you."Dawn said sheepishly.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE WHAT?!"Xander yelled after the shock wore off.   
"Gettin' married."Spike said. 


	2. The Wedding Ch2

Disclamer:Again I own nothing.  
Chapter 2  
The Wedding  
Two Weeks Later  
"Oh I can't believe the dresses Anya got." Willow complained while looking in the mirror.  
"I like the ones Buffy chose."Dawn said standing next to her.  
Buffy's were blue to match Spike's eyes and Anya's were green radioactive.  
They had decided to do a double wedding since pretty much everyone Buffy and Spike wanted were going to be there.  
"Why couldn't I be in Buffy's wedding party."Will complained again.  
"Because Anya needing a bridesmaid and since Buffy chose me, you got stuck with Anya."Dawn said putting on her earrings.  
"Ah you look so beautiful!"Anya squealed from the doorway.  
"Yeah you both do."Buffy said coming into the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Xander's Apartment  
  
"I don't see why I had to be stay here with you last night"Spike said while buttoning his shirt.  
"Because Buffy didn't want you're tux to get all dusty."Xander said.  
"But why put me here? I could've stayed with Ripper "Spike said.  
"I don't think Giles wanted to put up with you even though you're going to be kind of his son-in-law."Xander said buttoning his shirt. Giles flown in the night before because Buffy wanted him to give her away.  
"Oh well I'm tired of arguing with you and besides we have to get to the Country Club."Xander said grabbing his suit coat.  
"Let's go"Spike said walking out the door,"and I'm not riding with you."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Country Club  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married."Buffy said while Dawn was zipping her dress.  
"I can't believe you're getting married to Spike"Willow said  
"Shouldn't you be helping Anya get dressed?"Buffy asked looking in the mirror.  
"Tara is. I've seen her dress, it's worse than mine and Tara's."Willow said shivering.  
"It is not! I spent a lot of money on this dress. It's gorgeous."Anya complained.  
"There you go. All done."Dawn said triumphantly.  
Buffy then turned around to show her dress to Dawn and Willow.  
"WOW"they both said. Her dress was a long strapless dress that showed a little cleavage.  
"I just hope after Spike sees you he'll still let Giles give you away."Will said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok your both dressed. Now if you both can quit bickering for two minutes we can do the meet and great."Giles said trying to keep Spike and Xander from arguing.  
"Ok let's get to it."Spike said.  
"Alright time to get this show on the road."Xander said adjusting his bow tie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was now time for everyone to sit down. The music just started and everyone were in their places. Buffy and Anya started to walk down the aisle on Giles's arm.  
"We gather here to day to join these two couples in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why Anya and Alexander should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."the minister said when no one said anything he went to Buffy and Spike,"and if anyone has a reason why Buffy and William should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."   
"I do."came a voice. Then they turned around to see who it was. It was Riley Finn.  
"Hey Buffy"Riley said   
  
TBC 


	3. Captain Cardboard Returns Ch3

Chapter 3  
Captain Cardboard Returns  
"Hey Buffy"Riley said  
"What are you doin here Captain Cardboard?"Spike said. He was upset because he interrupted their wedding.  
"I came to save Buffy from making a huge mistake."Riley stated.  
"I'm not making a mistake Riley. I love him. He would never leave me like you did."Buffy said. She didn't like seeing her ex right now.  
"Buffy I'm sorry I never should have left. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made."he said on the verge of tears,"Please take me back."  
"No! You left. I was hurt for a while. I wanted you to come back but now I've found someone new who loves me. He never leave me and I would never leave him."Buffy yelled.  
"I think I can change that."he said as he pulled out a gun.  
"That's not gonna kill me idiot."Spike said.  
"But it will hurt you long enough to get Buffy away from you."he said as he fired the gun.  
"RILEY QUIT IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! SO DON'T HURT THE MAN I DO LOVE!"Buffy shouted.  
"Buffy he isn't a man. He's a monster."Riley said while looking at Spike who was holding his chest.  
"Riley get over it and get out know."she said helping her soon to be husband.  
"No I came back to get you back and I will."Riley said smugly.  
"No you will not."Spike said getting up,"She doesn't want you. Now get out before I kick your scrawny little butt."  
"With a hole in your chest yeah right."he laughed.  
"Well I got a few people here that would like a piece of you for disturbing our wedding."Spike stated.  
"Yeah right. You don't have any friends cuz you're a monster."he said as some of the guests started to gather around him."Spike said laughing as Riley started to get scared."ATTACK!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N:DOn't worry Riley haters. In the next chappy he will get what he deserves. 


	4. Capt Cardbaord Gets What He Deserves Ch4

A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile.1)I was planning what to do with Captain Cardboard and 2)Thursday was my B-day so I didn't update then. Oh well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, and for those of you who don't like a lot of gore you have been warned.   
  
Chapter 4  
Captain Cardboard Gets What He Deserves  
  
"ATTACK!"Spike yelled.  
Then Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Clem came up and hit him in the back with chairs. Then Buffy found a sledgehammer and beat him over the head with it until his face was all bloody. A few more people came up with axes and swords and started waking at all of his limbs.  
"See farm boy this is what ya get for messin up mine and Buffy's wedding."Spike said looking down at him.  
Then Xander's dad came up with his ax and chopped his head off.  
"Yuck!"Dawn screamed  
Apparently Riley wasn't human, he was a demon.  
"HAHA and he complained about me being a monster?"Spike said laughing.  
"Probably just trying to deny what he really was." Buffy said.  
"Can we please get his carcass out of the way so we can finish the wedding. I spent a lot of money on this dress and I'm not letting it go to waste because he showed up."Anya complained.  
"Come on Xander let's do it before you're bride goes crazy."Spike said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Xander's Car  
"So where are we supposed to drop that off?"Xander asked.  
"Docks. We'll have to tie something to it to hold it down but it will work."Spike said watching the road.  
"You know I still don't like the idea of you marrying Buffy ."Xander said.  
"And I don't like you so we're even."Spike said,"Over there."  
Xander pulled over and opened up the back door so he and Spike could get Riley's dead carcass out of the car.  
"Got anything to tie on here?"Spike asked dragging it to the side of the docks.  
"Yeah here you go."Xander said handing him some weights.  
"Thanks."Spike mumbled as he tied them to Riley and dropped him in the water.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Country Club everything was already cleaned and the chairs were all set back up.  
"Hey did you guys get red of Riley's body?"Buffy asked when she seen Spike.  
"Yes, luv. Now we can finally finish this once everyone gets back it their places."Spike said.  
"Ok everyone back in your places!"Anya yelled  
"Ready to get hitched luv?"Spike asked.  
"Yeah let's go."she replied. 


	5. The Return and Confession Ch5

A/N:Sorry for not updating for awhile.I've been working on ideas for the last few chapters.Plus I've also been thinking of doing a sequel.If you would be like for me to do so please say so in youre reviews.*hint hint*  
Chapter 5  
The Return and Confession  
Now everyone were back in their places.  
"We gather here today to join these two couples in holy matrimony. If anyone else has a reason why either of these two couples should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace."the minister said once again.  
"I do."came a voice,"Xander don't marry her. I love you. I always have."it was Faith.  
"Faith?"Xander asked,"You love me?"  
"Yes I always have."Faith said.  
"I love you too. I'm sorry Ahn but I love Faith."he said  
With that he walked off to join Faith.  
"Ok anyone else for the second couple?"the minister asked when no one answered he countinued.  
After the mess with Faith things went smooth for Buffy and Spike. The n it came time for their voes which they had written themselves.  
"Spike I love you more than I could ever say. You showed me that a monster can become a man. I love you William."Buffy said on the verge of tears.Now it was Spike's turn.  
"I know I've said this before but I'm going to say it agian. I know I'm a monster bt you treat me like a man. I love you for that. I would never trade all the time I've spent with you for anything in this world."he said.  
"Now since the voes have been said and the rings have been exchanged I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss you're bride."said the minister.  
With that he pulled into a passionate kiss.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N:I know it was short but oh well at lease I got it out. 


	6. The Reception Ch6

A/N: The song in this chap is by country group Rascal Flatts in titled "Like I Am" which I don't own.  
  
Chapter 6 The Reception  
  
"Now let's all give a round of applause for the new Mr. and Mrs. William Wordsworth."Xander said in his best voice. They decided to get red of the DJ the hired since Xander wanted to do it. They had found out what Spike's actual last name was two nights earlier. "The first dance is just for the bride and groom." he said as he started to play the first song.  
  
Lying here with you I watch you while sleep The dawn is closing in With every breath you breathe  
  
I can fell the change The change you've made in me But will I ever see All the things you see in me  
  
When you say that I'm one of a kind Baby, I don't see it but you believe it That I'm so strong and true, I promise you I'll try to be that kind of man Because you love me like I am  
  
Faith caught the bouquet and Xander caught the garter. After awhile Xander left Giles to play DJ while he went to get something. Then it came time for the toast. "I'd like to make a toast. To the Buffy and Spike. May they be blessed with many many happy years together."Giles said. Xander was going to do it but he left right before.  
  
Now everyone was outside saying their congratulations and good byes. "Where's my bike!?!"Spike screamed. Just when Buffy was about to answer, a limo pulled up. "Need a lift?"Xander asked. "WHERE'S MY BIKE,HARRIS!?!"Spike yelled "Don't worry it's at Buffy's. Now I rented this for you, are you going to get in." "Come on Spike. He said it's at the house. Now come on."she said pulling him into the limo.  
  
The End?  
  
A/N: If you would like for me to do a sequel please say so in you're *reviews*. 


	7. Epilogue

A/N:The song in this chap is by Bryan Mcknight and also country star Mark Wills which I still don't own.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Now they were back at Buffy's, dancing in the living room. Dawn had desided to stay with Willow so they could spend their wedding night alone.  
  
It's undeniable That we should be together It's unbelievable How I used to say That I'd fall never The basis you need to know If you don't know Just how I feel Then let me show you now That I'm for real If all things in time Time will reveal  
  
One You're like a dream come true Two Just wann be with you Three Girl, it's plain to see That you're the only one for me And four Repeat steps one through three Five Make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done Then I'll start back at one  
  
"Spike?"she whispered laying her head on his chest. "Yeah"he answered "What did you do with what Halfrek gave us?"she asked "Upstairs. Why?"he asked looking down at her "Would you like to try it and see if it works?" "Sure as long as you can handle it if it works." "I can." "Ok then but we need to go upstairs though"he said.  
  
The End? You can deside on that. 


End file.
